Full Campaign Guide
May I request you fellow Psy-Captains to edit the recommended section. Please edit " ONLY " the recommended section and NOT any other informations. Thank you for you cooperation! --- Hatsunemikudesu (talk) 05:16, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Detroit Rock City - Motor Rock Stadium. 'Detroit Rock City Stage 1' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 1/Weak Robot/500/Techno/2.83/No Mid: 1/Weak Zombie/400/Undead/3.73/No Bot: 1/Weak Warrior/300/Warrior/3.63/No Exp: 5 Credits: 50 Recommended:Enforcer/Robot/Warrior/Zomborg 'Detroit Rock City Stage 2 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 1/Robot/1157/Techno/4/No Bot: 1/Zombie/938/Undead/6.25/No Exp: 60 Credits: 1000 Recommended:Enforcer/Robot/Warrior/Zomborg 'Detroit Rock City Stage 3 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 1/Zombie/938/Undead/6.25/No Bot: 1/Warrior/989/Warrior/5.55/No Exp: 60 Credits: 1000 Recommended:Enforcer/Robot/Warrior/Zomborg 'Detroit Rock City Stage 4 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 1/Robot/1157/Techno/4/No Bot: 1/Warrior/989/Warrior/5.55/No Exp: 60 Credits: 1000 Recommended:Enforcer/Robot/Warrior/Zomborg 'Detroit Rock City Stage 5 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 1/Robot/1157/Techno/4/No Mid: 1/Zombie/938/Undead/6.25/No Bot: 1/Warrior/989/Warrior/5.55/No Exp: 65 Credits: 1100 Recommended:Enforcer/Robot/Warrior/Zomborg 'Detroit Rock City Stage 6 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 1/Zombie/938/Undead/6.25/No Mid: 1/Warrior/989/Warrior/5.55/No Bot: 1/Zombie/938/Undead/6.25/No Exp: 65 Credits: 1100 Recommended:Enforcer/Robot/Warrior/Zomborg 'Detroit Rock City Stage 7 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 1/Warrior/989/Warrior/5.55/No Mid: 1/Robot/1157/Techno/4/No Bot: 1/Warrior/989/Warrior/5.55/No Exp: 65 Credits: 1100 Recommended:Enforcer/Robot/Warrior/Zomborg 'Detroit Rock City Stage 8 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 1/Robot/1157/Techno/4/No Mid: 1/Zombie/938/Undead/6.25/No Bot: 1/Robot/1157/Techno/4/No Exp: 65 Credits: 1100 Recommended:Enforcer/Robot/Warrior/Zomborg 'Detroit Rock City Stage 9 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite BOSS: Zomborg/2575/Undead+Techno/4.54/Boss Exp: 70 Credits: 1200 Recommended: FARMING SPOT. Use 2 fast mutants such as Beast/Deadbot/Stealthbot/Warrior and 1 strong damage mutant such as Dire Despot/Enforcer/Zomborg. You can kill it before he will kill your mutants. Mexicopolis - Hasta Lucha Dome Reward: Unlock Zoomorph Gene '' 'Mexicopolis Stage 1 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 3/Warrior/1305/Warrior/5.55/Bronze Mid: 5/Android/1275/Techno+Techno/6.66/No Bot: 4/Zombie/1219/Undead/6.25/No Exp:80 Credits: 1300 Recommended:Enforcer/Robot/Warrior/Zomborg/Diredespot/Deadbot 'Mexicopolis Stage 2 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 3/Zombie/1238/Undead/6.25/Bronze Mid: 5/Nordic Knightmare/1479/Warrior+Warrior/4.76/No Bot: 4/Robot/1504/Techno/4/No Exp: 80 Credits: 1300 Recommended:Robot/Warrior/Zomborg/Deabot/Android 'Mexicopolis Stage 3 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 3/Robot/1527/Techno/4/Bronze Mid: 5/Leech Lord/1559/Undead+Undead/4.16/No Bot: 4/Warrior/1285/Warrior/5.55/No Exp: 80 Credits: 1300 Recommended: 'Mexicopolis Stage 4 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 5/Android/1402/Techno+Techno/6.66/Bronze Mid: 5/Dead Bot/1237/Techno+Undead/7.14/No Bot: 5/Stealth Bot/1443/Techno+Warrior/5/No Exp: 90 Credits: 1400 Recommended: 'Mexicopolis Stage 5 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 5/Zomborg/1502/Undead+Techno/4.54/No Mid: 5/Leech Lord/1715/Undead+Undead/4.16/Bronze Bot: 5/Dire Despot/1642/Undead+Warrior/3.70/No Exp: 90 Credits: 1400 Recommended: 'Mexicopolis Stage 6 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 5/Enforcer/1563/Warrior+Techno/4.16/No Mid: 5/Blade Banshee/1310/Warrior+Undead/6.25/No Bot: 5/Nordic Knightmare/1627/Warrior+Warrior/4.76/Bronze Exp: 90 Credits: 1400 Recommended: 'Mexicopolis Stage 7 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 6/Dead Bot/1326/Techno+Undead/7.14/No Mid: 6/Dire Despot/1759/Undead+Warrior/3.7/No Bot: 6/Enforcer/1675/Warrior+Techno/4.16/No Exp: 100 Credits: 1500 Recommended: 'Mexicopolis Stage 8 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 6/Zomborg/1609/Undead+Techno/4.54/No Mid: 6/Blade Banshee/1404/Warrior+Undead/6.25/No Bot: 6/Stealth Bot/1546/Techno+Warrior/5/No Exp: 100 Credits: 1500 Recommended: 'Mexicopolis Stage 9 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite BOSS: Beast/4063/Zoomorph/5/Boss Exp: 110 Credits: 1600 Recommended: Chernobyl - Gamma Fields 'Chernobyl Stage 1 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 6/Dire Despot/1935/Undead+Warrior/3.7/Bronze Mid: 8/Beetle Bot/2053/Techno+Zoomorph/3.44/No Bot: 7/Dire Despot/1876/Undead+Warrior/3.7/No Exp: 120 Credits: 1700 Recommended: 'Chernobyl Stage 2 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 6/Enforcer/1843/Warrior+Techno/4.16/Bronze Mid: 8/Undead Dragon/2024/Undead+Zoomorph/3.57/No Bot: 7/Enforcer/1787/Warrior+Techno/4.16/No Exp: 120 Credits: 1700 Recommended: 'Chernobyl Stage 3 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 6/Dead Bot/1458/Techno+Undead/7.14/No Mid: 8/Honey Bunny/1300/Warrior+Zoomorph/10/No Bot: 7/Dead Bot/1414/Techno+Undead/7.14/No Exp: 120 Credits: 1700 Recommended: 'Chernobyl Stage 4 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 6/Blade Banshee/1544/Warrior+Undead/6.25/Bronze Mid: 8/Beetle Bot/2053/Techno+Zoomorph/3.44/No Bot: 7/Blade Banshee/1497/Warrior+Undead/6.25/No Exp: 120 Credits: 1700 Recommended: 'Chernobyl Stage 5 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 7/Stealth Bot/1814/Techno+Warrior/5/Bronze Mid: 9/Undead Dragon/2143/Undeadn+Zoomorph/3.57/No Bot: 8/Stealth Bot/1752/Techno+Warrior/5/No Exp: 130 Credits: 1800 Recommended: 'Chernobyl Stage 6 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 7/Zomborg/1888/Undead+Techno/4.54/Bronze Mid: 9/Honey Bunny/1377/Warrior+Zoomorph/10/No Bot: 8/Zomborg/1824/Undead+Techno/4.54/No Exp: 130 Credits: 1800 Recommended: 'Chernobyl Stage 7 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 8/Blade Banshee/1591/Warrior+Undead/6.25/No Mid: 9/Reptoïd/1636/Zoomorph+Techno/6.66/No Bot: 8/Dire Despot/1994/Undead+Warrior/3.7/No Exp: 130 Credits: 1800 Recommended: 'Chernobyl Stage 8 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 9/Undead Dragon/2143/Undead+Zoomorph/3.57/No Mid: 9/Kaiju Kitty/1773/Zoomorph+Zoomorph/5.55/No Bot: 9/Blade Banshee/1684/Warrior+Undead/6.25/No Exp: 130 Credits: 1800 Recommended: 'Chernobyl Stage 9 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite BOSS: Rakshasa/4757/Zoomorph+Warrior/7.14/Boss Exp: 140 Credits: 1900 Recommended: Nu New Delhi - Liquid Nirvana Colliseum 'Nu New Delhi Stage 1 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 11/Dead Bot/1768/Techno+Undead/7.14/No Mid: 11/Dire Despot/2346/Undead+Warrior/3.7/No Bot: 11/Honey Bunny/1530/Warrior+Zoomorph/10/No Exp: 140 Credits: 1900 Recommended: 'Nu New Delhi Stage 2 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 11/Zomborg/2146/Undead+Techno/4.54/No Mid: 11/Blade Banshee/1872/Warrior+Undead/6.25/No Bot: 11/Rakshasa/1762/Zoomorph+Warrio/7.14/No Exp: 140 Credits: 1900 Recommended: 'Nu New Delhi Stage 3 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite :'First Wave ' Top: 10/Dead Bot/1679/Techno+Undead/7.14/No Bot: 10/Honey Bunny/1453/Warrior+Zoomorph/10/No :'Second Wave ' Top: 10/Zomborg/2038/Undead+Techno/4.54/No Bot: 10/Rakshasa/1841/Zoomorph+Warrior/7.14/Bronze Exp: 140 Credits: 1900 Recommended: 'Nu New Delhi Stage 4 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite :'First Wave ' Top: 10/Dire Despot/2228/Undead+Warrior/3.7/No Bot: 10/Beetle Bot/2295/Techno+Zoomorph/3.44/No :'Second Wave ' Top: 10/Blade Banshee/1778/Warrior+Undead/6.25/No Bot: 10/Reptoid/1899/Zoomorph+Techno/6.66/Bronze Exp: 140 Credits: 1900 Recommended: 'Nu New Delhi Stage 5 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite :'First Wave ' Top: 11/Android/1822/Techno+Techno/6.66/No Bot: 10/Dead Bot/1679/Techno+Undead/7.14/No :'Second Wave ' Top: 11/Stealth Bot/2062/Techno+Warrior/5/No Bot: 10/Beetle Bot/2524/Techno+Zoomorph/3.44/Bronze Exp: 150 Credits: 2000 Recommended: 'Nu New Delhi Stage 6 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite :'First Wave ' Top: 11/Zomborg/2146/Undead+Techno/4.54/No Bot: 10/Leech Lord/2116/Undead+Undead/4.16/No :'Second Wave ' Top: 11/Dire Despot/2346/Undead+Warrior/3.7/No Bot: 10/Undead Dragon/2489/Undead+Zoomorph/3.57/Bronze Exp: 150 Credits: 2000 Recommended: All saber team. Regarding the first wave, if you cant finish both of the mutants in 1 turn, kill zomborg first. The leech lord will use the AOE skill if your mutants have 1000+ HP (except strong and brutal attacks), dealing little damage to your mutants. 2nd wave, kill undead dragon first with tag because he deals greater damage than despot. 'Nu New Delhi Stage 7 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite :'First Wave ' Top: 11/Enforcer/2234/Warrior+Techno/4.16/No Bot: 10/Blade Banshee/1778/Warrior+Undead/6.25/No :'Second Wave ' Top: 11/Nordic Knightmare/2114/Warrior+Warrior/4.76/No Bot: 10/Honey Bunny/1598/Warrior+Zoomorph/10/Bronze Exp: 150 Credits: 2000 Recommended: 'Nu New Delhi Stage 8 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite :'First Wave ' Top: 11/Android/1822/Techno+Techno/6.66/No Bot: 11/Nordic Knightmare/2114/Warrior+Warrior/4.76/No :'''Second Wave Top: 11/Leech Lord/2228/Undead+Undead/4.16/No Bot: 11/Kaiju Kitty/2167/Zoomorph+Zoomorph/5.55/Bronze Exp: 160 Credits: 2100 Recommended: 'Nu New Delhi Stage 9 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite :First Wave ' Top: 6/Stealth Bot/1546/Techno+Warrior/5/No Mid: 6/Blade Banshee/1404/Warrior+Undead/6.25/No Bot: 6/Zomborg/1609/Undead+Techn/4.54/No :'Second Wave ''' BOSS:Cerberus/2795/Zoomorph+Undead/5.88/Boss Exp: 170 Credits: 2200 Recommended: Shoreline Shanghai - Hyper-Fantastic Gardens ''Reward: Unlock Galactic Gene '' 'Shorline Shanghai Stage 1 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite :'First Wave ' Top: 12/Reptoïd/1908/Zoomorph+Techno/6.66/No Bot: 12/Beetle Bot/2536/Techno+Zoomorph/3.44/No :'Second Wave ' Top: 12/Rakshasa/1850/Zoomorph+Warrior/7.14/No Bot: 12/Honey Bunny/1606/Warrior+Zoomorph/10/No Exp: 160 Credits: 2100 Recommended: 'Shorline Shanghai Stage 2 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite :'First Wave ' Top: 12/Cerberus/2024/Zoomorph+Undead/5.88/No Bot: 12/Undead Dragon/2501/Undead+Zoomorph/3.57/No :'Second Wave ' Top: 12/Reptoïd/1908/Zoomorph+Techno/6.66/No Bot: 12/Beetle Bot/2536/Techno+Zoomorph/3.44/No Exp: 160 Credits: 2100 Recommended: 'Shorline Shanghai Stage 3 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 12/Zomborg/2253/Undead+Techno/4.54/No Mid: 12/Beetle Bot/2536/Techno+Zoomorph/3.44/No Bot: 12/Cerberus/2024/Zoomorph+Undead/5.88/No Exp: 160 Credits: 2100 Recommended: 'Shorline Shanghai Stage 4 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 12/Enforcer/2345/Warrior+Techno/4.16/No Mid: 12/Beetle Bot/2536/Techno+Zoomorph/3.44/No Bot: 12/Rakshasaa/1850/Zoomorph+Warrior/7.14/No Exp: 160 Credits: 2100 Recommended: 'Shorline Shanghai Stage 5 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 13/Blade Banshee/2059/Warrior+Undead/6.25/No Mid: 13/Undead Dragon/2620/Undead+Zoomorph/3.57/No Bot: 13/Rakshasa/1938/Zoomorph+Warrior/7.14/No Exp: 170 Credits: 2200 Recommended: 'Shorline Shanghai Stage 6 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 13/Dead Bot/1944/Techno+Undead/7.14/No Mid: 13/Reptoïd/1999/Zoomorph+Techno/6.66/No Bot: 13/Undead Dragon/2620/Undead Dragon/3.57/No Exp: 170 Credits: 2200 Recommended: 'Shorline Shanghai Stage 7 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 13/Stealth Bot/2268/Techno+Warrior/5/No Mid: 13/Reptoïd/1999/Zoomorph+Techno/6.66/No Bot: 13/Honey Bunny/1683/Warrior+Zoomorph/10/No Exp: 170 Credits: 2200 Recommended: 'Shorline Shanghai Stage 8 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 13/Dire Despot/2580/Undead+Warrior/3.70/No Mid: 11/Cerberus/2120/Zoomorph+Undead/5.88/Bronze Bot: 13/Honey Bunny/1683/Warrior+Zoomorph/10/No Exp: 170 Credits: 2200 Recommended: 'Shorline Shanghai Stage 9 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite BOSS: Alien/5009/Space/11.1/Boss Exp: 180 Credits: 2300 Recommended: Floating Tokyo - Shortline Sushi Bowl 'Floating Tokyo Stage 1 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite :'First Wave ' Top: 13/Ghostmonaut/2541/Undead+Space/3.84/No Bot: 13/Stealth Bot/2268/Techno+Warrior/5/No :'Second Wave ' Top: 13/Honey Bunny/1683/Warrior+Zoomorph/10/No Bot: 13/Reptoïd/1999/Zoomorph+Techno/6.66/No Exp: 180 Credits: 2300 Recommended: 'Floating Tokyo Stage 2 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 24/Dire Despot/3870/Undead+Warrior/3.70/No Bot: 24/Parasite Queen/2831/Zoomorph+Space/7.69/No Exp: 180 Credits: 2300 Recommended: 'Floating Tokyo Stage 3 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite :'First Wave ' Top: 13/Martian Marauder/1823/Warrior+Space/8.33/No Bot: 13/Undead Dragon/2620/Undead+Zoomorph/3.57/No :'Second Wave ' Top: 13/Dead Bot/1944/Techno+Undead/7.14/No Bot: 13/Reptoïd/1999/Zoomorph+Techno/6.66/No Exp: 180 Credits: 2300 Recommended: 'Floating Tokyo Stage 4 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 21/Ghostmonaut/3811/Undead+Space/3.84/Bronze Bot: 24/Stealth Bot/3402/Techno+Warrior/5/No Exp: 180 Credits: 2300 Recommended: 'Floating Tokyo Stage 5 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite :'First Wave ' Top: 14/Colossus/2525/Techno+Space/4.34/No Bot: 14/Blade Banshee/2152/Warrior+Undead/6.25/No :'Second Wave ' Top: 14/Undead Dragon/2739/Undead+Zoomorph/3.57/No Bot: 14/Reptoïd/2090/Zoomorph+Techno/6.66/No Exp: 190 Credits: 2400 Recommended: 'Floating Tokyo Stage 6 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 15/Honey Bunny/1836/Warrior+Zoomorph/10/No Mid: 15/Rakshasa/2114/Zoomorph+Warrior/7.14/No Bot: 15/Ghostmonaut/2772/Undead+Space/3.84/No Exp: 190 Credits: 2400 Recommended: 'Floating Tokyo Stage 7 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite :'First Wave ' Top: 14/Parasite Queen/2170/Zoomorph+Space/7.69/Bronze Bot: 14/Zomborg/2467/Undead+Techno/4.54/No :'Second Wave ' Top: 14/Stealth Bot/2371/Techno+Warrior/5/No Bot: 14/Blade Banshee/2152/Warrior+Undead/6.25/No Exp: 190 Credits: 2400 Recommended: 'Floating Tokyo Stage 8 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 23/Colossus/3864/Techno+Space/4.34/Bronze Bot: 26/Undead Dragon/4168/Undead+Zoomorph/3.57/No Exp: 190 Credits: 2400 Recommended: Use Dire Despot and another 2 Necro Mutants (They can only deal normal and weak damage to you). Try to kill Undead Dragon before he can move, then Colossus. Colossus will deal about 1200 Cyber weak damage. 'Floating Tokyo Stage 9 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite BOSS: Planet Cleaner/9377/Space+Techno/3.57/Boss Exp: 200 Credits: 2500 Recommended: FARMING SPOT. Use strong damage UNDEAD mutants and that is FASTER than the Planet Cleaner boss such as: Leechlord/Diredespot/Zomborg Atlantic - Blood Flooded Fields 'Atlantic Stage 1 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite :'First Wave ' Top: 16/Bounty Bug/2530/Space+Warrior/5.26/No Bot: 16/Beetle Bot/3020/Techno+Zoomorph/3.44/No :'Second Wave ' Top: 16/Cerberus/2410/Zoomorph+Undead/5.88/No Bot: 16/Zomborg/2682/Undead+Techno/4.54/No Exp: 210 Credits: 2600 Recommended: 'Atlantic Stage 2 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 17/Android/2368/Techno+Techno/6.66/No Mid: 17/Leech Lord/2896/Undead+Undead/4.16/No Bot: 15/Martian Marauder/2188/Warrior+Space/8.33/Bronze Exp: 210 Credits: 2600 Recommended: Use Zomborg, Stealth Bot, Kaiju Kitty, Blade Banshee 'Atlantic Stage 3 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite :'First Wave ' Top: 16/Tutti Gooey/2735/Space+Undead/4.34/No Bot: 16/Enforcer/2792/Warrior+Techno/4.16/No :'Second Wave ' Top: 16/Beetle Bot/3020/Techno+Zoomorph/3.44/No Bot: 16/Rakshasa/2202/Zoomorph+Warrior/7.14/No Exp: 210 Credits: 2600 Recommended: 'Atlantic Stage 4 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 30/Martian Marauder/3233/Warrior+Space/8.33/No Bot: 30/Dead Bot/3447/Techno+Undead/7.14/No Exp: 210 Credits: 2600 Recommended: 'Atlantic Stage 5 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite :'First Wave ' Top: 17/Xenos/2223/Space+Zoomorph/7.69/No Bot: 17/Dire Despot/3049/Undead+Warrior/3.7/No :'Second Wave ' Top: 17/Enforcer/2904/Warrior+Techno/4.16/No Bot: 17/Beetle Bot/3140/Techno+Zoomorph/No Exp: 220 Credits: 2700 Recommended: 'Atlantic Stage 6 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 29/Bounty Bug/4230/Space+Warrior/5.26/No Bot: 32/Zomborg/4399/Undead+Techno/4.54/No Exp: 220 Credits: 2700 Recommended: 'Atlantic Stage 7 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite :'First Wave ' Top: 17/Planet Cleaner/3086/Space+Techno/3.57/No Bot: 17/Cerberus/2506/Zoomorph+Undead/5.88/No :'Second Wave ' Top: 17/Dire Despot/3049/Undead+Warrior/3.7/No Bot: 17/Enforcer/2904/Warrior+Techno/4.16/No Exp: 220 Credits: 2700 Recommended: 'Atlantic Stage 8 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 18/Blade Banshee/2527/Warrior+Undead/6.25/No Mid: 18/Dire Despot/3167/Undead+Warrior/3.7/No Bot: 18/Parasite Queen/2316/Zoomorph+Space/7.69/No Exp: 220 Credits: 2700 Recommended: 'Atlantic Stage 9 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 10/Colossus/2086/Techno+Space/4.34/No Mid: 10/Ghostmonaut/2194/Undead+Space/3.84/No Bot: 10/Martian Marauder/1575/Warrior+Space/8.33/No BOSS: Astro Surfer/5068/Space+Space/3.84/Boss Exp: 240 Credits: 2900 Recommended: Neo Paris - Noble Foods Gladiodrome ''Reward: Unlock Mystic Gene 'Neo Paris Stage 1 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite :First Wave ' Top: 18/Bounty Bug/2732/Space+Warrior/5.26/No Bot: 19/Stealth Bot/2886/Techno+Warrior/5/No :'Second Wave ' Top: 18/Dire Despot/3167/Undead+Warrior/3.7/No Bot: 19/Rakshasa/2466/Zoomorph+Warrior/7.14/No Exp: 240 Credits: 2900 Recommended: 'Neo Paris Stage 2 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 31/Tutti Gooey/4813/Space+Undead/4.34/Bronze Bot: 34/Enforcer/4803/Warrior+Techno/4.16/No Exp: 240 Credits: 2900 Recommended: Bronze Zomborg/Cerberus/Baron Lundi/Blade Banshee 'Neo Paris Stage 3 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite :'First Wave ' Top: 18/Blade Banshee/2527/Warrior+Undead/6.25/No Bot: 19/Tutti Gooey/3063/Space+Undead/4.34/No :'Second Wave ' Top: 18/Dead Bot/2386/Techno+Undead/7.14/No Bot: 19/Cerberus/2699/Zoomorph+Undead/5.88/No Exp: 240 Credits: 2900 Recommended: 'Neo Paris Stage 4 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 31/Planet Cleaner/5222/Space+Techno/3.57/Bronze Bot: 34/Cerberus/4145/Zoomorph+Undead/5.88/No Exp: 240 Credits: 2900 Recommended: 'Neo Paris Stage 5 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite :'First Wave ' Top: 19/Undead Dragon/3334/Undead+Zoomorph/3.57/No Bot: 19/Xenos/2394/Space+Zoomorph/7.69/No :'Second Wave ' Top: 19/Beetle Bot/3382/Techno+Zoomorph/3.44/No Bot: 19/Honey Bunny/2142/Warrior+Zoomorph/10/No Exp: 250 Credits: 3000 Recommended: 'Neo Paris Stage 6 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 32/Xenos/3856/Space+Zoomorph/7.69/Bronze Bot: 36/Blade Banshee/4212/Warrior+Undead/6.25/No Exp: 250 Credits: 3000 Recommended: 'Neo Paris Stage 7 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite :'First Wave ' Top: 19/Reptoïd/2545/Zoomorph+Techno/6.66/No Bot: 19/Planet Cleaner/3323/Space+Techno/3.57/No :'Second Wave ' Top: 19/Zomborg/3004/Undead+Techno/4.54/No Bot: 19/Enforcer/3127/Warrior+Techno/4.16/No Exp: 250 Credits: 3000 Recommended: 'Neo Paris Stage 8 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite Top: 21/Undead Dragon/3573/Undead+Zoomorph/3.57/No mid: 21/Cerberus/2892/Zoomorph+Undead/5.88/No Bot: 21/Colossus/3294/Techno+Space/4.34/No Exp: 250 Credits: 3000 Recommended: 'Neo Paris Stage 9 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite :'First Wave ' Top: 15/Demon/2527/Mystic/4.76/No Mid: 15/Demon/2527/Mystic/4.76/No Bot: 15/Demon/2527/Mystic/4.76/No :'Second Wave ' BOSS: Pit Lord/5385/Mystic+Mystic/3.33/Boss Exp: 290 Credits: 3400 Recommended: FARMING SPOT. Use Nordic Nightmare/Kaiju Kitty/Valkyrie or any Saber-gened mutants. Use 3 Nordic Knightmare (better if bronze or silver)for easy farming. Great Cairo - Open Pyramid Open Theater 'Greater Cairo Stage 1 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite :'First Wave ' Top: 15/Beast/2750/Zoomorph/5/Bronze Mid: 15/Alien/1916/Space/11.1/Bronze Bot: 15/Demon/2779/Mystic/4.76/Bronze :'Second Wave ' Top: 15/Robot/3054/Techno/4/Bronze Mid: 15/Zombie/2476/Undead/6.25/Bronze Bot: 15/Warrior/2610/Warrior/5.55/Bronze Exp: 390 Credits: 4400 Recommended: 'Greater Cairo Stage 2 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite :'First Wave ' Top: 16/Leech Lord/2785/Undead+Undead/4.16/No Mid: 16/Nordic Knightmare/2642/Warrior+Warrior/4.76/No Bot: 16/Kaiju Kitty/2462/Zoomorph+Zoomorph/5.55/No :'Second Wave ' Top: 16/Android/2277/Techno+Techno/6.66/No Mid: 16/Astro Surfer/2880/Space+Space/3.84/No Bot: 16/Pit Lord/3060/Mystic+Mystic/3.33/No Exp: 410 Credits: 4600 Recommended: 'Greater Cairo Stage 3 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite :'First Wave ' Top: 17/C'thlig/3039/Mystic+Space/3.70/No Mid: 17/Stealth Bot/2680/Techno+Warrior/5/No Bot: 17/Undead Dragon/3096/Undead+Zoomorph/3.57/No :'Second Wave ' Top: 17/Nebulon/2496/Space+Demon/5.88/No Mid: 17/Enforcer/2904/Warrior+Techno/4.16/No Bot: 17/Cerberus/2506/Zoomorph+Undead/5.88/No Exp: 430 Credits: 4800 Recommended: 'Greater Cairo Stage 4 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite :'First Wave ' Top: 18/Techno Taoïst/3059/Mystic+Techno/4/No Mid: 18/Ghostmonaut/3118/Undead+Space/3.84/No Bot: 18/Honey Bunny/2065/Warrior+Zoomorph/10/No :'Second Wave ' Top: 18/Deus Machina/2721/Techno+Mystic/5.26/No Mid: 18/Tutti Gooey/2953/Space+Undead/4.34/No Bot: 18/Rakshasa/2378/Zoomorph+Warrior/7.14/No Exp: 450 Credits: 5000 Recommended: 'Greater Cairo Stage 5 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite :'First Wave ' Top: 19/Gandolphus/2228/Mystic+Warrior/9.09/No Mid: 19/Dead Bot/2475/Techno+Undead/7.14/No Bot: 19/Parasite Queen/2402/Zoomorph+Space/7.69/No :'Second Wave ' Top: 19/Valkyrie/2906/Warrior+Mystic/5/No Mid: 19/Zomborg/3004/Undead+Techno/4.54/No Bot: 19/Xenos/2394/Space+Zoomorph/7.69/No Exp: 470 Credits: 5200 Recommended: 'Greater Cairo Stage 6 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite :'First Wave ' Top: 20/Grim Reapress/3491/Mystic+Undead/3.44/No Mid: 20/Martian Marauder/2404/Warrior+Space/8.33/No Bot: 20/Beetle Bot/3503/Techno+Zoomorph/3.44/No :'Second Wave ' Top: 20/Baron Lundi/3001/Undead+Mystic/5/No Mid: 20/Bounty Bug/2934/Space+Warrior/5.26/No Bot: 20/Reptoïd/2636/Zoomorph+Techno/6.66/No Exp: 480 Credits: 5300 Recommended: Buck Maurice/Dezinger/Galactic Guardian 'Greater Cairo Stage 7 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite :'First Wave ' Top: 21/Nebulon/2880/Space+Mystic/5.88/No Mid: 21/Beast/3126/Beast/5/No Bot: 21/Grim Reapress/3612/Mystic+Undead/3.44/No :'Second Wave ' Top: 19/Nebulon/2956/Space+Mystic/5.88/Bronze Mid: 15/Beast/3251/Beast/5/Silver Bot: 19/Grim Reapress/3708/Mystic+Undead/3.44/Bronze Exp: 500 Credits: 5500 Recommended: 'Greater Cairo Stage 8 ' Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite :'First Wave ' Top: 22/Deus Machina/3124/Techno+Mystic/5.26/No Mid: 22/Baron Lundi/3208/Undead+Mystic/5/No Bot: 22/Valkyrie/3217/Warrior+Mystic/5/No :'Second Wave ' Top: 20/Deus Machina/3215/Techno+Mystic/5.26/Bronze Mid: 20/Baron Lundi/3301/Undead+Mystic/5/Bronze Bot: 20/Valkyrie/3311/Warrior+Mystic/5/Bronze Exp: 520 Credits: 5700 Recommended: 'Greater Cairo Stage 9 Position/Level/Enemy/Health/Genes/Speed/Elite :'First Wave ' Top: 35/Medusa/4743/Mystic+Beast/4.54/No Mid: 35/Medusa/5217/Mystic+Beast/4.54/Bronze Bot: 35/Medusa/6166/Mystic+Beast/4.54/Silver :'Second Wave ' BOSS: Dracus Nobilis/8418/Zoomorph+Mystic/3.33/Final Boss Exp: 540 Credits: 5900 Recommended: Back to top Category:Tips